


Power Play

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of competition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Doyle stared into the eyes of the man pinning him to the floor. Blue, dangerous, fierce and somehow – slightly amused. There had been nothing amusing about the fight that had ended with him underneath the Neanderthal’s body. This was supposed to have been a training session. As one of the new intake into CI5 he’d been paired with this man, an ex-mercenary of all things, to test their fighting skills. Raw physical power against quickness and agility - should have known how that was going to go down. He could already feel the bruises coming up on his ribs, not to mention the blood running down his chin. Oh, he’d got some good blows in as well. Blood ran from the man’s nose and dripped on his own face. One of those blue eyes was set in a dark circle of swelling. The finger tapping his cheek was now bent at an odd angle.

“A tough one, eh sunshine?” The words slipped out of his opponent between panted breaths. “Didn’t expect it from a skinny bugger like you. Ex-Met – hah!”

“Bastard!” Doyle bucked underneath the powerful body trying unsuccessfully to free himself.

“Probably,” the man smiled widely, “but let’s leave family history out of this.”

Doyle continued to fight to get free. “Gerroff!” he shouted to no effect. The man outweighed him by at least a stone.

“Easy, mate. Just say 'uncle' and we’re done.”

“No. Way.” Doyle tried to roll over but that effort earned him a blow to the side of his head, stunning him.

A voice penetrated the fog in his brain. “Bodie! Let him up.”

The weight holding him down disappeared. The voice belonged to Macklin, CI5 trainer. Bodie reached a hand down to help him stand. He ignored it and got unsteadily to his feet. He glared at the hand Bodie put on his shoulder to steady him.

“Prickly sod, aren’t you?” Bodie smirked. “Or just a prick?”

Doyle jumped on him taking them both back down to the floor. They rolled around tangling limbs, trading the upper-hand, insults and blows. Macklin moved in to separate them but exhaustion beat him to it. They lay side by side on the floor heaving in deep, shaky breaths. They looked at Macklin standing over them grimacing, looked at each other and burst out laughing. Bodie sat up and offered a hand to Doyle. “Bodie,” he said introducing himself. Doyle took the hand and offered, “Ray Doyle - prick.” They both grinned as Macklin walked away shaking his head. 

BDBDBDBDBD

Doyle stared into the eyes of the man he had pinned to the bed. Blue, soft, sated and – slightly amused. Truth be told, he had been amused as well. After the start they'd had it was remarkable how well they fit together. He could feel the stiffness in muscles that had been over extended. But he’d given as good as he’d got. There were marks on Bodie’s neck that would require the wearing of polo necks for a few days and the redness around Bodie’s nipples had to hurt.

Bodie sighed. “A real tiger you are, sunshine. Surprising from a nine-stone weakling like you.”

Doyle grabbed Bodie’s ears and bounced Bodie’s head on the pillow. “Be careful what you say, mate. There’s no Macklin here to rescue you now.”

“Thank Christ for that!” Bodie looked around the unkempt bed and made a horrified face. “Be difficult to explain how you got me here in this position.”

“You great clown!” Doyle licked the shell of Bodie’s ear, delighting in the shivers that resulted in his bed-mate’s body.

Bodie traced the outline of full lips with his finger, causing Doyle to shudder in return. “How did you manage to take me so easily, eh?”

Doyle smiled at him. “Well there’s power”, Doyle squeezed Bodie’s bicep, “and then-” he gently and seductively brushed his lips against Bodie’s, “there is power.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo 267: prompt = power


End file.
